Falling for you(All over again)
by Oishi24
Summary: Kyouko Mogami wakes up one day, confused and dazed, the world completely changed from the last time she remembers it, with ten years of memory maybe forever lost to her. How does she deal with a life she never remembers walking into and being married to a man she never met, not to mention with a five year child in tow?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This idea came to me out of nowhere and I just couldn't resist writing it.****This is an AU fic- loosely based on Liane Moriarty's "What Alice Forgot" -well a future AU to be precise. **

**I have made one small change in the past though, that is, in this story, Kyouko left Sho Fuwa and joined the show biz when she was 18, and everyone else is older according to kyouko's age. Like, Ren would be 22 when he met her. Everything else in the past is same as it is in the manga till now, though the future after that would be made up by me. You will understand as the story progresses.**

** I just hope you all like it. Well this chapter is a bit short, but I promise to make the others chapter longer than this. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat belong to Nakamura Yoshiki and I have no claim to it. **

* * *

><p>Kyouko woke up to the smell of chemical and disinfectants and as she lets her eyes adjust to her surrounding, she realized she was in a hospital of all places. Oh, and her head hurts, like hell.<p>

How did this happen? How did this she get here? What is she doing here? Thousands of questions swarmed her mind all at once. She searched through her mind and the last memory she had was leaving from Daruyama with a packed lunch for Sho-chan, after that_? Nothing._

It was all hazy and unclear and her head started to pain a little more the more she tried to remember so she gave up trying to remember anything at all, focusing on her surrounding instead.

As she let her eyes adjust to the barely lit room-realizing its night time- she was greeted with the site of a person sleeping in a chair- his large body crammed up in such a small place- on one corner of the room. She could not recall having ever meeting the person before at all and her first instinct was to shout at having a stranger in her room but for some reason, she didn't.

Maybe it was the peaceful yet disturbed look in his face, his protective stance visible in his body even while he was sleeping; she had the feeling that he was there to protect her, not to take care of her at all.

The thought that he might be a ward boy did cross her mind once but she quickly dismissed it. No, he just didn't to look like one at all. She scrutinized him as much as she could in the dark. Noting that he was very tall-190 cm at least, well build body with his muscle on his arms prominent under his black shirt and his face- oh he was handsome all right, undeniably handsome with his silky golden hair falling on his face. She wondered what colour his eyes might be and she so wished at that moment for him to open them. Why was he here? Who was he?

There were so many questions. Where is Sho- chan? Does he know she is in the hospital? The thought of Shotaro made her get out of her reverie and her shameless scrutinizing of the unsuspecting stranger in her hospital room. She felt guilty for checking out a sleeping man, especially when the man wasn't Shotaro. Not to mention the guy was way older then she, from what she could guess, he had to be at least in his early thirties.

She determinedly moved her eyes away from the man and looked at the water on her bedside table. She felt thirsty and so she tried reaching her hand out to the bedside table- which had a water bottle on-it- but it was still quite a distance away from her. So, she got up from the bed and as soon as she stood up her headache came back with a bang. She paid it no mind, determined to get the water bottle and before she knew it, she felt the world spin and her feet giving away.

The last thing she remembered before she lost her consciousness was being held by very familiar comforting warm hands and a pair of green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, do review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, I am here with the next chapter. This chapter is basically filler. As much as I would like to go to the main story, I need to establish a base after all. :) I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, thank you everyone for your kind reviews. It's very much appreciated.**

**Shizuhoe- Truthfully speaking, I am not a fan of memory loss stories much either. Yet, here I am writing one. It's just I really liked this idea. I hope it is to your satisfaction. :)**

Retrograde Amnesia. That's what she has.

Kyouko rested her head on the pillow after she finished her lunch. They had given her some painkillers. She felt sleepy and would probably be falling asleep any moment now.

The accident had been nasty. There wasn't much damage to her body; however she did get hit in the head. Thanks to which by some unexpected twist of fate- years of memory have been wiped from her mind.

She hadn't been willing to believe what the doctor said- _not at all_.

How can something like this be true? This kind of thing can't be true. The kind of things they show in the movies and books, this didn't happen to normal eighteen year old school girl like her. Except she wasn't eighteen anymore- she was twenty eight.

She hadn't been willing to believe any of these. How can you just wake up one morning and find yourself to be a twenty eight year old woman, instead of eighteen year old? How can you pass ten years and not remember it?

She had to accept it in the end of course. She had no choice but to accept. Because she has seen the calendars that said 2014 instead of 2004, because she heard her voice which sounded older, because she had seen her own face in the mirror- a face of a mature twenty eight year old woman. Even her body felt different.

_Nothing_ about her felt the same as it had been yesterday, except yesterday was ten years ago. She smothered a hysterical laugh at the thought.

She had seen all this and realized they- the hospital staff; doctors- could fake many things but not this, not the changes in her owns self. Not that the doctors had a reason to deceive her in the first place. After all this was reality and she certainly wasn't the protagonist of some psychological horror suspense thriller now, was she?

Kyouko Mogami had been a cheerful girl all her life. She had always seen the positive side in everything. Every time something bad happened to her, like her mother slapping her hands away when she had tries to show the result of her test, bullied at school, being left alone to in the Ryokan under the care of Sho's parent, through it all she had smiled. She had cried at first of course, and then she had wiped her tears, held her precious corn stone close to her chest and smiled and continued to strive though life, no matter how difficult times it had been, no matter how many hurdles been thrown her way, she had always managed to get through it all and never let anything or anyone wipe the smile from her face.

Until _now. _Now she didn't know how to smile anymore. Now she didn't know how to do anything at all anymore.

She sighed as she shifted on the bed.

Maybe she should start from the start. Figure out how many major changes had been in her life until the car accident that had taken all her memories away.

Her head swarmed with so many questions. She hadn't been visited by anyone she knew (or anyone at all) except the doctors. So who should she go to with her questions? And she had so many of them.

For starters, where was Sho? Why hadn't he come to visit her yet? It had been ten years right? So was he a very successful musician now? Maybe even an international one. Where was their relation standing now? Was she his wife or maybe they were engaged?

Suddenly realizing something, she held up her left hand in the life. As expected- there lies in her hand an oval shaped green sapphire with diamonds on the side marriage ring. Ah ha! So they were married. So why hasn't her husband visited her yet? Now that she thought about it, the doctor did mention something about having to ask her husband about discharging her when she had asked when she can't be released from the hospital. She had zoned out and not paid attention to what the doctor had said because well, she was busy trying to not hyperventilate after being informed about her newfound life.

Okay, so what else was there? The couple from Daruyama. Did they still run their business? How were they doing? She had to talk to them too. She hoped she was still in contact with them after all these years.

Then, there were Sho's parents. Had Sho and his parents made up? Were they on good terms now? Had his parents forgiven her for not informing them about anything and running away to Tokyo with Sho? She hoped to God they did.

Her mother….Kyouko paused in her train of thoughts. No she didn't need to worry about her mother. Her mother left her for good. There was no way they were still in contact after so many years.

Kyouko yawned a little. Her eyes closed.

And then there was that man. The man, who was inside her room last night, had saved her from getting hurt. The one who she had assumed to be quite older than her in age, not realizing she was quite an old woman herself. Lastly, she had to found out who he was.

Kyouko drifted off to sleep as she thought of the man with the most captivating pair of green eyes she had ever seen.

"Daddy, can we go to visit Mummy today?"

Kuon looked up at the pair of identical green eyes staring back at him.

Lucy, their- his and Kyouko's- five year old daughter had Kyouko's black hair and golden eyes- an exact replica of Kyouko. . She was a small little creature with oval shaped face, pointed nose and thin lips.

She was cute and beautiful, and much too smart for a five year old girl. In short she was adorable and loved anywhere she went.

He beckoned Lucy to him and when she came close; he made her sit in his lap and said in a firm voice, "No Lucy. We aren't going to visit Mummy today. I am, but you aren't. You are going to stay with Kotonami- san until I come back from hospital."

Lucy's face grew small.

He pulled his daughter in his embrace and spoke in a soft voice. "I know princess wants to meet her mummy but please, could you wait a little more? I will bring your mother back home today evening. I promise."

Lucy considered him for a moment, gave a small nod.

His daughter was unusually smart for a five year old. On any other thing she behaved like a normal girl, even acted like a spoiled brat sometime, but when her parents spoke to her in their adult voice- as if they expected her to understand their difficulties, she always understood.

Thank God for that, or he didn't know how he would have been able to make the little girl stay away from her mother and not take her to the hospital.

Kuon couldn't let Lucy meet Kyouko now.

Not when Kyouko wasn't even aware of Lucy's _existence _right now.

Heck, she didn't even know who he was, how would she know who Lucy is?

Kuon sighed and got up.

He just hoped that his visit with Kyouko would go well.

That the change in her world from what she last remembers wouldn't overwhelm her.

He just _hoped._

**In case you are wondering- No Kyouko isn't married to Sho. But the kyouko before betrayal wouldn't know that would she?**

**Please, do review. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the review, favs and follows. The are hugely appreciated and makes me update faster.**

**Okay, so just tell me if Kyouko appears OOC.**

She had a husband. And a daughter. A _daugther._

A five year old little girl. Her girl. Her _daughter._

When the stranger from yesterday night came to meet her this evening, she had been happy to see him. If asked, she can't say why, but she was happy to see him.

It's just that, the moment she saw him, even though she couldn't place who he was at all, she felt she had known him all her life- like she knew him more intimately then she could recall.

She had sat up, resting her head on the bed rest, as she had started thanking_ (blabbered to be more precise)_ him before he could even get a word out.

He had sat in the chair beside her bed and murmured in this soft voice, "Hey," and she had noticed the way his eyes seemed to take all of her in, something similar to relief flashing through his eyes. She had the distinct impression that he was glad that she was fine.

"Hello! I, um, you are the guy that was in my room… I mean hospital room last night, right?"

When he had only nodded in response, still appearing to be drinking her in with his eyes, she had proceeded with, "Well, I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for saving me. It was very...nice of you, to carry the weight of me- I must weight a lot?- even if you didn't have any obligation to, so….thank you, I guess."

Her check had turned red with each word she had uttered, realizing she was making a fool of herself, but unable to stop from doing so either. She didn't miss the way the strangers lip curled upward, smirking at her and it was impossible to express in words the mortification she had felt at that moment.

Oh_ god, _he must think I am an idiot or maybe worse- a total nutcase.

She decided to stop her stupid blabbering and ask him the question that had been bothering her since her acquaintance with him.

"You know if you don't mind me asking?" She sneaked a glance at him. He wasn't smirking any more. She went on, "Who are you, exactly? I mean, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but the doctor must have told you of my medical condition right? Yes of course, he has. So, it's just that, I don't remember meeting you and since you are visiting me, you have got to know me, right? "

She raised her eyes to meet his. "And well, you kind of look like- again, not to be rude- but you look like a foreigner."

He had the most beautiful pair of green eyes, she thought as she kept on staring at him.

The stranger opened his mouth to say something, appearing apprehensive about whatever he was about to say, but unfortunately; the doctor who had just walked in to the room beat him to it.

"Ah Kyouko-chan, I see, your husband has come to pick you up."

Trust a doctor to have all the tact in the word when breaking the news to you that you have a husband-who you don't know. Not.

* * *

><p>She remembers muttering something along the lines of "Oh I see" while the stranger- no, her husband- oh god, <em>husband-<em> had looked terrified, eyeing her with caution, probably fearing she would start hyperventilating any time now. Which would have probably been the normal reaction from her, except she hadn't, hyperventilate, that is.

Why hadn't she? She could only explain it as some sort of shock reaction. Maybe, after losing her memory, everything else appears normal to her, no matter how bizarre. Maybe, she would have given the same reaction, if she was being checked by aliens instead of a doctor and was stuck in a spacecraft instead of hospital.

She had looked at the stranger and asked in a surprisingly calm voice, "You are my husband?"

The stranger had nodded, that alarmed expression never leaving his face for one single second."Yes, I am, of course I am. My name is Kuon Hizuri." Then he had smiled at her, a shining bright smile and she had felt her heart skip a beat.

She doesn't remember much of what had happened after that. Except that Kuon had filled her in on their relationship status and that they had a daughter too- in such a delicate manner that told her he was worried she would run for the door any moment if he wasn't careful with what he told her.

* * *

><p>Now she was going back to his- no<em> their<em> home.

For one moment, it hadn't occurred to her that it might be a lie, because, well, he had all the proof that he was her husband for sure, otherwise hospital wouldn't have allowed him near her. Two, what could anyone gain lying about something so grave to her?

Three, she trusted him. For reasons unclear to her own self, she trusted him.

Her next thought had been that Sho wasn't her husband. She should have felt a searing pain in her chest at that, she should have become desperate to meet Sho, should have wanted to know what went wrong between them that she was now someone else's wife but she felt nothing. Nothing at all.

She wasn't married to her prince charming and yet, she had felt nothing.

What does that say about her? What does that say about her love for Sho? That she didn't love him_, at all._

She was curious, of course about what went wrong between them, but that was that-curiosity.

Anyway, she had more important thing to worry about. Like she was going to be technically living with a total stranger or the fact that she had a daughter- a daughter she doesn't remember giving birth to.

Oh god. Oh _god._

She finally felt the panic kicking in. She was going to meet her daughter. What should she do? How should she behave?

Kuon, who had been completely silent the whole time he had been driving the car beside her, glance at him from the corner of his eyes and asked with concern,"Are you fine? Is there anything you need?''

She hastened to assure him, "No am absolutely fine. Yeah. It's just, well, what is my-our…our daughter like?"

He smiled. "Like you."

Like her. What kind of answer was that? Like her? How is she like?

"I- Hizuri-san, could you please, elaborate a little?"

She saw his eyes widen. Did she say something wrong?

"What happened?" She asked, frowning.

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving the road. His face didn't show what he was thinking and he appeared calm and composed. In time, she would take this look of his to be the one he dons when he is hurt or troubled. "You call me Kuon or sometimes Corn, not Hizuri-san."

She blushed. Of course, she called him by his name. She is his wife for God's sake. "Oh. Sorry. So Kuon, what do you mean by Lucy is like me?"

The car stopped in front of a large apartment building just then. The kind of apartment building only celebrity and businessman could afford.

"We are here," Kuon informed her.

Kuon stepped out of the car and opened her car door for her, giving her a hand as she got out.

She let her eyes take the building in.

So, _this_ was where she lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, do review.<strong>

**Note- I have edited this and tyhe previous chapter. Nothing big, just some typos and wording of sentences. I am currently looking for a Beta.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time and now that I have updated, the chapter is so short! It's just that, I have been extremely busy with study, assignments taking up my time. Not to mention I have my exams coming up. So, the updates will be a little irregular until April- after I finish my exam.

Thank you for being patient.

Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's very kind of you all!

* * *

><p>He had mulled this over and over again. It was the right course of action. It should be.<p>

He wasn't positive it was.

His wife did not remember him. He was a stranger, an unknown person to her. Was it really right for him to bind her to a vow she did not remember ever taking?

Everyone said so, his selfish heart said so. If anything, the existence of their daughter, her happiness practicality demanded that nothing should happen to their relationship. The last thing Lucy needed right now was a separation between her parents, when she was already as disturbed as it was.

One day, her ever present mother disappeared and she wasn't allowed to meet her. Kyouko and Lucy loved each other to bits. To the point Kuon was sometimes jealous of their relationship. And now, all of a sudden, her mother wasn't around anymore.

Kuon was scared of how Lucy and Kyouko's first interaction after the accident would go.

Thankfully, Lucy wasn't present at home right now. Kuon had the presence of mind to ask Kanae-san to take care of Lucy for a day. He figured Kyouko could use a little more time before the inevitable act of meeting Lucy would come.

Lucy was bound to notice there was something different with her mother. What should he do? What should _they_ do? Was it acceptable to inform Lucy about her mother's situation? Would their little girl understand?

Hypothetically, on the chance, Lucy did understand-it wasn't going to be easy for her. Heck, he was a grown man and he was confused. How could Lucy take it sportingly?

He saw Kyouko blush as she plopped down on the sofa. Probably due to the way she sat down, considering it unmannerly. He concluded it's going to take Kyouko some- Long time to get used to her new home.

If kyouko was so skittish about using the sofa familiarly, would she really be able to accept a husband, a daughter with it? Act familiar with them?

Something told Kuon it was impossible. He was hoping for a miracle.

But, he was still, a selfish man. He would-could not let her go back to her old life without trying to work this out with her.

To Kuon, it seemed a matter of time before Kyouko started asking questions about Sho. Or worse regret falling out of love with him- wish to go back to a time when she was still free and Sho Fuwa was her prince charming.

The prospect of that day, that time scared him so much; he almost wish to hurt her, break her heart before she broke his or his daughter.

Somewhere in him, amidst all the love and tenderness he felt for her, there was this anger inside him. He was angry, so very angry at her.

How dare she do this to him, to them? How dare she forget about all their memories, those moments they created together?

It was the worst actor of betrayal.

He wondered, had she forgotten because she wanted to, chosen to? Was she not happy with their life?

It couldn't be.

He knew they were living a blissful married life. He felt it when they would go out to a restaurant together and do nothing but spend hours talking, laughing, smiling at each other. He felt it when they would have a quite night at home, watching TV or something equally mundane- his head on her lap, her hand threading through his hair- and pass the time in silence and contentment.

They _were _happy and they _will _be happy.

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you do that? Why do you always do that?" Kyouko was shouting.<em>

_"Do what?" He pretended to be completely ignorant to what she was asking, failing miserably to hide the guilt from his voice._

_Moments ago, he had been angry, irritated and now guilt overwhelmed him. _

_Why did he always do that? He did not know himself._

_This was, technically their first serious fight and it was all his fault_

_"You know- you very well know what I mean." _

_He knew, there was no doubt he did._

_The source of the fight was what it always was. _

_That person._

_That one person who got his blood boiling every time. Every. Single. Time._

_The one person no matter how much he tried to keep away from Kyouko, always end up being right alongside her._

_This time, as her lover on another one of Sho's PV's. Ren suspected all those new love songs Sho came up with had Kyouko in mind. _

_Ren knew Sho was working with her She had informed him from the start. The whole two week of the shoot, he pretended he was fine with it- even though inside his heart, he felt his insecurities, fears were culminating into reality. He would go on a date with her and unbidden thought of Sho and her getting back together, her leaving him would come to his mind. Dreams of them in each other's arms would haunt his sleep. To Ren- who in the darkest recess of his mind was still convinced a person such as him could never be happy, that he did not deserve any happiness- found it to be a matter of time before Kyouko saw light and went back to that Bastard. Sho was a jerk, an egotistical, selfish person but surely to Kyouko he was better than a deranged murderer. And that's what he was, a murderer. _

_His insecurity, sleepless nights had drove him up the wall until he had exploded, blasting Kyouko with unkind word, implying, raging about her betraying, of going back to Sho now that she got the taste of what it was like to be with her prince charming._

_He wasn't even sure what has triggered such response from him, such harsh words but all of a sudden they were in a shouting match. _

_Until, Kyouko had enough. _

_"I don't know." He answered her honestly. "It's just...Every time you are within walking distance of that guy, heck every time you even think of him or mention his name, I am always gripped with the fear that..." He trailed off when he noticed Kyouko's angry stance, her eyes daring him to finish what he started. _

_"It's just what?" She asked, overcome with tiredness and feeling drained. She appeared resigned. Was she giving up on him? _

_He gathered his courage. "That you would choose him," He finished._

_Her eyes snapped to his in surprise. She crossed over to him and took his head in her hand. "Don't you understand? Don't you understand Ren?" She was desperate now, desperate to make him understand. _

_He stood mutedly._

_She continued, choking back a sob, "You foolish, foolish man. Don't you understand?" Her fingers rubbed his cheeks, slowly tracing his cheekbone. "I have already chosen. You."_

* * *

><p>That day he had been taught something by Kyouko. He had promised something.<p>

He wouldn't give up. He would never give up. Come what may, Sho Fuwa, her mother, whatever adversity life throws their way, he would not give up on them.

She has chosen him and she would stay with him. He wouldn't let her go.

He would fight for her. He would always fight for her.

Letting her go was not an option. Even if tomorrow Kyouko decided she did not want this new life, she wanted to go back to Sho Fuwa, he would not allow that. He would do everything in his capability to convince her to give this, their life, their daughter and him a chance, to keep her happy, to cherish her.

With new determination Ren strode towards Kyouko. He saw the question brimming in her eyes, wide with curiosity and fear for what lay ahead but she did not appear reluctant to take a step in the new direction.

Kuon smiled. His Kyouko. She had always been so bold and adventurous.

Time to face the demons, he thought. Of her and his.

* * *

><p>Four hours after coming back from hospital, Kyouko had taken a nap and was feeling rested now. Though she was still weak due to the injuries she had retained on her head, she was feeling much better.<p>

It was during evening they found themselves seating silently in the living room, sipping tea and feeling ridiculously uncomfortable in each other's company.

All day they have behaved very politely and hesitantly with each other. Momentarily, their distance had been closed a little when Kyouko had choked after taking a sip of his hand made tea, immediately covering it with a cough. Kuon drank his after looking at Kyouko's condition with dread, before spitting it all out. And they had found themselves laughing like old times.

Laughter which had abruptly stopped as the severity of her situation occurred to Kyouko and she grew silent.

"I want to know." She gathered her courage and spoke up.

He was waiting for her to say something. Tense silent had been prevalent in the room till now. Both were unsure how to behave with each other. Kyouko, because it's not easy to act familiar with a person you barely know for one day, even if they happened to be your husband.

Kuon, because the person he knew so intimately till now had turned into someone else, or should he say, an older version of herself? This Kyouko wasn't the one he was used to now. He didn't know how to behave around her. The person he had grown used to over time would usually march happily through the door, tired but still chirpy after a long day of work, launching herself at him while going on a long description about her day, asking about his while exchanging kisses in between conversations. The Kyouko he had unraveled over time with his love was so...affectionate. Now, Kuon found himself unable to adjust to a Kyouko who he once knew, who was so reserved, so polite, careful to not offend anyone. She measured her words; apoligizing for things she thinks might have been remotely offensive about.

Years of comfort, familiarity was lost in the span of three days.

Kuon had felt frustration rising in him, unable to adjust ownself to this old, but new version of her.

So, it was with immense relief Kuon noted that familiar determined golden eyes, Kyouko finally putting aside her hesitation and demanding to know about her life, about things she has full right to know.

"I want to know," She repeated. "All about me. Us. Our child. And everything that I have done and not done over the past years."

"Will you tell me?" She added softly.

Kuon nodded in assent and opened his mouth when Kyouko's body vibrated all over.

Kyouko looked around herself bewildered while Kuon went through a familiar sense of Déjà Vu. He swallowed the laughter that was bubbling in his throat and said, "That would be your phone," to a kyouko who still looked very confused

Comprehension dawned upon Kyouko's face as she fished the phone out of her pocket.

Kuon watched with worry as he saw colour drain from Kyouko's face. He walked over to her side of the sofa and leaned over her shoulder to look at the caller's name.

It said Mom.

* * *

><p>AN: Please, please, please review. Good, bad? I am ready to take it all and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

Also, I am looking for beta. Anyone willing to help?


End file.
